


The Christmas Singer

by Arynphallia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: 2007 Xmas Voyage of the Damned, F/M, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by Fanart, Not Beta Read, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arynphallia/pseuds/Arynphallia
Summary: Based off a lovely peice of fan art by Kimmie Anne.Just a basic Voyage of the Damned reunion. It's simple, but I like it.





	The Christmas Singer

The Doctor gazed around the dining room on the  _ Titanic _ . His eyes glancing over the stage, barely taking in the blonde woman crooning an odd Christmas-y tune about reuniting with loved ones. He's learned to let his gaze skip over blondes now, they're never  _ her _ , and there's no point in getting his hopes up like that. He shoved his hands in his pockets, missing Martha. But she'd been right to leave. So'd Jack, for that matter. But it would have been nice to have somebody around who remembered  _ her _ , even if Jack did grate on every single one of his time senses. 

Apparently, everything was set to remind him of  _ her _ tonight; though he suspected Christmas would always remind him of  _ her _ and even more specifically, when they were  _ them.  _ When they were  _ together _ . Traveling through all of time and space, the Doctor and Rose Tyler: the Stuff of Legend. 

And of course there was a sweet blonde girl who dreamed of more than what life had offered her working on the bloody ship. So he did something that was a little bit foolish and took her down to Earth with him. Bit of adventure, just to help her carry on. He couldn't take her with him. Probably shouldn't take anyone with him. But here he was, putting a hand on Astrid's back and leading her over to the landing party to let her wander about London for an hour or two, just to give her hope that her small world could get better. 

_ London at Christmas _ , he mused, laughing that everyone seemed to have left. It was probably the wisest decision after how the last two had gone, which probably meant he would be facing one disaster or another back on the  _ Titanic _ . 

The moment they got back to the ship, he could tell something was wrong. The timelines twisted and tightened around his neck like a noose. Astrid gives him an enthusiastic hug and a kiss on the cheek, thanking him ecstatically. "I just have to tell Val!" She exclaims before rushing off. He's got an urge to tell her to stay close, but there's more important things to deal with right now. 

The singer is still going and it's the same one; so far as he can tell, her song now changed to something about stowaways when she suddenly cuts off and he hears his name whispered against the microphone from across the crowded room. His eyes are drawn to the stage, the one part of the room he never bothered to properly look at and it's  _ her _ . He has absolutely no idea how, but standing on the small stage in a white dress is Rose. 

He freezes, unable to move or breathe until something confirms for him that this is real. Rose leaps off the stage, rushing towards him, and suddenly, he can't seem to move fast enough; vaulting over an empty table to cross what feels like an impossibly vast distance between them.

They slam together like two collapsing stars and all he can look at is her face, staring deep into those whiskey colored eyes that haunted him even when he was human and had no memory of ever meeting her. "Rose." He gasped, wanting to pull her closer but not wanting to lose sight of her face. One of his hands comes up to cup her face and she leans into it; he beams at her, "Rose." It's all he can seem to say and he knows that he owes her those three simple words from Bad Wolf Bay. Doesn't even want to begin to imagine what it must have been like to be left hanging like that. 

"Rose-" he starts again but the words catch in his throat. 

She seems to pick up on his difficulty and says, "I know." Before she grabs him by the lapels and drags him down to her level, kissing him with something close to desperation.  _ Much better than staring into each others eyes _ , he decides, kissing her back with delight.

In the  _ before _ , before he lost her, that is, they'd shared a handful of chaste kisses, mostly out of necessity. Sweet little 'thank god we're alive' kisses and 'Rose Tyler you are  _ brilliant' _ kisses that he'd always wanted to be more but had never allowed to go anywhere. 

In the  _ after _ , after he'd lost her that was, he'd spent hours wondering why he'd ever held himself back. Would losing her have really hurt more if he'd allowed both of them to be happier in the moment? He didn't think so. 

And now they were in a new space. Not the  _ before _ and certainly not the  _ after _ and he had already decided that kissing was something they needed to do more of. 

A loud applause started up and they both startled away from each other. Right, they had an audience. He slid his hand down from her face, slipping it down her arm to tangle their fingers together. He grinned at her, feeling lighter than he had in years. "Run."


End file.
